


Polaroids

by illyx



Series: Do they have a radar or something? [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyx/pseuds/illyx
Summary: When Christmas comes, a new camera is gifted, photos are being taken and this is the worst summary. I think it's cute.





	Polaroids

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in a rush. All mistakes are mine. This originally was to be an Atonement inspired shot, and it turned into... well, you'll see. So watch this McEwan! This is some serious writing.  
> I don't own Stranger Things.
> 
> English is not my first language.
> 
> Enjoy, lovely people.

1984, Christmas day.

 

God bless Polaroid, Edwin H. Land and instant film, Jonathan thought. These type of things usually happened in movies only, usually to the cool-Tom Cruise-kinda guy, not to the town loner, but here he was, having an impromptu photoshoot, with Nancy, half-naked, on her bed. Nancy. Half-naked. On her bed. Honestly, Jonathan was surprised his brain still worked  well enough to snap the camera button. He had never been sold to the instant photography craze, he very much preferred the old way, dark room and total control over the development , yet, now he completely understood the perks of this little object, as the photos came out. It was Nancy’s gift and she jokingly said that now she’d have to buy him a new camera every Christmas. Jonathan was more than okay with that. Every Christmas with Nancy Wheeler. But then she scooted closer, the boys already vanished, probably chatting about that “Gremlins” movie, and whispered against his ear “I know you don’t usually shoot Polaroids, but would you like to, uhm, try it out? In my room?” 

This is how they ended up with Nancy sitting on her knees on her bed, wearing a ridiculously cute Christmas jumper, red panties and “Nothing else underneath” she assured him as she kissed him and shimmied out of her skirt. So, maybe she had planned this. The thought got him even more excited if such thing was possible , he hoped the kids would keep themselves busy for long enough.  

 

“How do you want me, Jonathan?” 

 

In that moment his head was invaded from a million thoughts, scenarios, images. However, in such moments the link between thought and coherent speech must disappear, because Jonathan only managed to mutter in a high voice  “Just… just look at the camera, ok?”

 

Nancy nodded biting her rosy lip, still shining with cherry lip-gloss, and tugged at the hem of her sweater, slightly exposing her shoulder.

 

_ Snap. _

 

Then she smiled and laid back on her pillow.

 

_ Snap. _

 

A hand on her breast, looking directly at him.

 

_ Snap. _

 

He extracted the third photo before he decided enough was enough. He practically launched himself on the bed, Nancy squealing with delight as he began kissing her as his life depended on it. 

 

“You. Are. Amazing.” he said, each word on a different patch of skin of her collarbone. Jonathan looked up into her twinkling bright blue eyes before removing her jumper. The sight of her small, petit breasts was something that would always drive him wild. He began  sucking on them, eliciting a moan from Nancy, who carded her hands through his hair. Then descended lower. 

He placed a gentle kiss at the apex of her thighs, over her delightfully red panties. Nancy nodded, moaning 

“Please,  _ Jon”. _

He would never tire of hearing her moaning his name. Because of him. 

He removed her underwear and began lapping at her pussy just as it were the most delicious treat. Except it was the most delicious treat. Oh man, how many times he had imagined going down on Nancy Wheeler and still, it was better than imagination. His tongue went in and out of her, and then a the top sucking, then lower and then sucking on her clit again. When she tugged at his hair, panting, writhing and moaning -he really hoped the kids couldn't hear- he started pumping two fingers inside of her, curling them just as she liked, and that was it took to bring her over the edge.

 

She barely caught her breath before saying “How come I’m naked and you’re still entirely clothed?” 

“I wouldn’t know, it's you who planned this” he replied grinning, the taste of her still lingering on his tongue.

 

“Maybe” Nancy said coily, raising her eyebrows. “But then, I also had planned a second part of your gift…” her hand reaching for his belt.

 

“Oh” was all he managed to say.

 

Turned out the Polaroid was indeed great, but Nancy Wheeler sucking on him on Christmas day with air that smelled of gingerbread? It was heaven.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A few days later

 

“Guys, do chocolate-chip cookies sound good?” Nancy asked the group of kids in front of her. They were all on Christmas break and had planned an afternoon of D&D, she had even managed to convince Hopper to bring Eleven, Jane now, to play with them. It took a trip to the cabin and some begging, assuring the she and Jonathan would also be there for the whole time, but the look on Mike’s face, holding hands with her, was the best reward. Could they get any cuter?

 

They all nodded enthusiastically, even the new girl, Max. Nancy liked her. Then Dustin gave her his best smile, before saying “Sure, Nance!”

 

Jonathan rolled his eyes, smiling.

 

“Well, ok, they should be ready in twenty minutes or so… I’ll call you when they’re ready”

 

The kids descended in the basement while Jonathan began assembling the ingredients.

 

She hugged him from behind, resting her head on his back. 

 

Before they could do anything, Holly came from the living room, squealing: 

 

“Jonathan!”

 

She took hold of his leg and said “Come play Princess Tea with me!” 

 

He shot her an apologetic glance before disappearing in the living room. 

 

“Go on! You leave me for the younger and more beautiful sister! Good job! I’ll be here making cookies!” she yelled, grinning.

 

She heard laughter from the other room. As a matter of fact, Nancy wasn’t the only Wheeler woman with a crush on Jonathan. Holly was obsessed with him. She couldn't argue with that. Loving Jonathan was one of the easiest things she’s ever done. He was so kind, loving, sensitive, passionate, brave, a good kisser, too. A great lover, she thought reminiscing some of the more recents events. If Jonathan gave, he gave all of himself, especially if he focused on making her come. What he lacked in experience he more than made up for in enthusiasm. 

 

Nancy put the cookies in the oven, when she heard someone coming up the stairs. Mike entered the kitchen “Hey, did Jonathan bring the photos he took at the Snow Ball? The girls want to see them”

 

“Oh. Ehm! Jonathan!” he emerged from the living room, carrying a sleeping Holly “where have you put the Snow Ball photos?” 

 

“Mh…” he pondered “I think I brought them to you room, the other day… I’ll go check and put her to bed.”

 

“Ok, thanks” 

 

A few minutes later he came carrying a box which he passed to Mike.

 

He quickly said “Thank you Jonathan!” before disappearing in the basement.

 

Jonathan turned to her, smiling.

 

A beat.

 

An ominous thought.

 

She paled.

 

“Jonathan” she began, voice shaking.

 

“Nancy, what’s wrong?” he was by her side in a second.

 

“The box. Where did you get it?”

 

“From under the bed… why?”

 

“Those were not the Snowball photos. I put them on my desk.”

 

Realization came crushing down on his face. 

 

Pure terror. Mind-Flayer level.

 

They simultaneously leapt for the stairs, but as soon as they moved they heard a series of groans, shrieks and “Holy shit”s. The deed was done. It was over.

 

Her brother, his brother, and all of their friends saw the collection of Polaroids that depict her in various states of undress. She could puke. Or faint. Or die. Demogorgon take her.

 

She really hoped the topless ones were at the bottom. Oh boy. The topless ones.

 

Jonathan seemed frozen.

 

Before they could do anything, the kids sent an emissary with the box. Appointed emissary was Dustin, who wore a shit-eating grin as he handed the box saying “Not the Snow Ball, man”

 

Jonathan slowly nodded, looking down. 

 

“Jonathan Byers you owe me therapy for twenty years!” Mike shouted from below.

 

Not the Snow Ball. Not the Snow Ball, indeed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know if you liked, hated it or found some errors, it's midnight now so I'm quite delirious.


End file.
